


29 Clothes Sharing

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees all the signs that Dean and Castiel are hiding their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	29 Clothes Sharing

**_THE FIRST TIME_ **

Sam shuffled papers back in order and placed them in a folder.  He heard the movement from behind.  He glanced up and caught sight of the grey robe.

“Morning Dean,” Sam did a double take, “I’m sorry Cas.  Good morning.”

“Good morning Sam.  Is the case going well?” Castiel paused on his way to the kitchen.

“Yup.  Just closed up,” Sam hoped his face did not display his shock.

“That is good.  I’m going to make coffee would you like some?” Castiel offered as he turned.

“Sure.  Yeah.  Thanks.”

Sam watched Castiel disappear around the corner.  Sam glanced down the hall and back.  He shook his head and finished his organization.

 

**_THE FIFTH TIME_ **

Sam returned to the motel and placed the food on the table.  He tossed his coat on his bed and sat down at the table.  Dean exited the bathroom and settled down at the table with Sam.  Sam gave a curious look at the blue tie Dean had on with his suit.

“I have enough time to eat before I have to go back to the witnesses house.  Thanks for being fast with the food.”

“Not a problem at all.  Uh, is that a new tie?” Sam bit back his grin.

“I think so.  It was in my bag.  I must’ve bought it a few weeks back,” Dean shrugged.

“So you haven’t had anyone over lately.  Should I clear out tonight so you can have the room to yourself?” Sam asked as he scooped rice onto his plate.

“Neh. Cas is supposed to be on his way here.  Some angel stuff or something.”

“Cas is coming?” Sam asked as he added the chicken to his plate.

“Yeah.  Driving in from Iowa.”

“Gotcha,” Sam hid his chuckle behind a cough.

 

**_THE SEVENTH TIME_ **

Sam finished up his laundry and placed the last folded shirt into the basket.  He whistled as he headed out of the laundry room.  He nodded at Castiel as he headed down with a basket of laundry.  Sam hesitated at the sight of the Queen tee shirt Castiel had on.  His eyes fell on the basket of clothes and noticed it was a mix of Dean and Castiel’s clothes.  Sam let the chuckle escape as he went to his room.

 

**_THE THIRTEENTH TIME_ **

Sam tried his best to get the noises he had overheard out of his mind.  It replayed over and over and over and over as if it was a track on repeat.  Castiel sounded overly satisfied.  Sam shuddered as the image of Dean’s bare back and shoulders flashed before his eyes.  Sam made the pledge to himself that he would get a different room from there on out.  He poured himself coffee as he stood in the kitchenette.

“Good morning Sam,” Castiel said as he exited the bathroom.

Sam jumped, “h-hey Cas.  How’s your moani--MORNING! How’s your morning going?”

“It has been pleasant.  The water pressure is delightful in this motel.  Better than the others.  Thank you again for letting me stay here to rest before it get back on the road,” Castiel folded his clothes and put them in his bag.

“No problem.  I’ll be right back.  Forgot Dean’s beer in the car,” Sam put his mug down and went back to the impala.

Sam grabbed the beer from the backseat and headed back into the motel room.  He froze at the door as Dean exited the bathroom.

_Had he been in his bed?  Was in the bathroom with Cas?  Holy hell did they shower together?  Thank fuck that I made a run.  Who knows what they got up to in the shower?_

Sam sat the beer on the counter.  He caught the back of the boxers Dean had on before he pulled up his jeans over them.

“ENOUGH!” Sam tugged at his hair.

Castiel and Dean turned toward Sam with eyes wide and filled with concern.

“Please just say it.  Don’t try to hide it just tell me already I can’t take it anymore,” Sam rubbed his temples.

“What are you goin’ on about Sam?” Dean gave him a concerned look.

“Dean,” Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face, “you’re hooking up with Cas.”

“Oh,” Dean looked to the floor as he blushed.

“At least two weeks.  You know what no.  It was more.  You guys just declared it more than sex in the last two weeks.  And it’s driving me crazy,” Sam huffed.

“I told you that it would be okay to advise Sam of our relationship,” Castiel rubbed Dean’s back as he gently smiled at his boyfriend.

“How did you know?” Dean dared a glance at Sam.

“Your clothes.  You’re wearing the underwear that you gave Cas as a joke gift last year.  They say ‘ _angel’_ across the butt.  You’ve been wearing each other’s clothes.  And,” Sam blushed, “I may have woken up last night thirsty while you two were . . . involved.”

“Fuck,” Dean turned and covered his face with his hands, “I told you that he would wake up.  You get so needy baby,” he leaned against Castiel’s chest.

“I am sorry Dean.  I am sorry Sam that you had to witness our love.”

“Just keep it in your pants while I’m around.  I’m glad you two finally got together.  I should call Becky and let her know to update the pairings,” Sam teased.

“I will hurt you,” Dean spun around and pointed at Sam.

“Just joking,” Sam laughed.

 

**_THE TWENTY-THIRD TIME_ **

Sam walked back into the bunker from a basic salt and burn from a few towns over.  He dropped his bag at the bottom of the stairs and headed to the kitchen.  He stopped in his tracks and let out an annoyed groan.

“COME ON GUYS! You can’t undress in the public areas!  I hope to god you didn’t have sex in the kitchen,” Sam turned the corner, “JESUS CHRIST!  Sanitize the surfaces ya freaks!”

Sam covered his eyes as he ran from the kitchen and the sight of Dean in Castiel’s trench coat naked was burned into his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I barely made it before midnight. Whew! I am at the end there is no WAY I was going to miss the last one. I friggin made it! WTH?! I didn't think I would. This is the end of the official challenge. Yes there will still be bonus one tomorrow to make it a solid 30 since I had combined two. I cannot honestly believe I made it. 
> 
> THANK YOU BUNCHES!!! To be honest without the kudos, comments and so many friggin hits I probably would have given up half way through. So pat yourselves on the back! We'll have an ice cream social on Wednesday. I'll bring the toppings and paper products. Seriously though, you guys are rockstars! I would like to throw a special thanks to Anna, yellowpretendingtobered, b/c even off of AO3 she kept me going. I made a new friend and it makes me smile! I appreciate every single one of you. Those who left comments have given me the courage to leave comments on stories I read even though I am slightly terrified. I have also met some great people who are cheering me on to turn a couple of these into more. I love you guys! 
> 
> Okay now I'm rambling and getting closer to midnight without actually posting. I will you guys tomorrow! Much love!


End file.
